Sengoku: Miko Warriors
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: What happens when you take two priestess warriors and throw them into a war? Well, a lot of chaos and fighting!


Welcome!

**SUMMARY**: What happens when you take two priestess warriors and throw them into a war? Well, a lot of chaos and fighting!

This is an Inuyasha crossover with Sengoku Basara, this takes place after the Inuyasha anime around 5 years after it. This will mostly focus on my Oc's in the Sengoku anime with the Inuyasha cast making appearances here and there, also the Sengoku cast will know of demons and youki but don't bother with them that much cause you know there at war!

Now, I will be using elements from my Inuyasha: My Beloved sister story. Hopefully, this brings back my drive to do my other Inuyasha stories.

First to clear something up.

**Dragon Maiden**: The highest rank a Miko/priestess can attain and only a few are born each generation, they are known for having the strongest spiritual powers and fighting capabilities but only a priestess can attain the title of Dragon maiden while rarely male's gain the title of 'Dragon warrior' but so far only 3 males have gained this title in the past 100 years.

**Spirit Warrior**: A spirit warrior is a monk or priestess that has strong spiritual powers and through extreme training awoke the inner spirit animals that they have and it then bonds with them thus granting them the animals strengths and instincts, a Spirit warrior is the second highest rank a monk/priestess can attain.

**Acolyte**: A younger person training in the spiritual arts and if they show potential then a Dragon Maiden(Or warrior) or Spirit Warrior can take them on as an apprentice or Acolyte to train and teach them.

Also, I'm changing

**I do NOT own Inuyasha or Sengoku Basara or any video game related items, just my Oc's and story idea!**

Now onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Life in the Sengoku period

**UNKNOWN FOREST**

The sky was clear as the sun shone over the land, this gave life to many plants and warmed up the land. Both humans and demons went about their day, for demons they were looking for food and some humans to either pray on or mess around with while the humans went about their daily routine jobs but on edge thanks to the spread of war in the past 4 years.

The lands were currently at war as many lords battled over land and power, the map of the land constantly being rewritten.

But currently inside a quiet forest, a different story was being told as the sounds of soft yipping filled the forest.

"There you go, a nice healthy little boy," A female voice said. (Sounds like Anemone (English voice actor) off Nier: Automata)

A female figure stood beside a kitsune couple in their den after helping the female deliver her pup, she had mid-shoulder length black hair in a ponytail with fair skin and light brown eyes with an amber tinge around her slitted dragonic pupils and she looked to be 25-years-old. Her build was lean but toned and muscular like that of a runner, a feminine faint six pack hidden by her clothing. (For her clothing look at Against the Gods Jun Xilei and what she wears in red and change the shoulder armor to dragon heads and she has black pants with small heeled leather knee length boots, I'll put it on the cover also her height is around Masamune's forehead area and she has a C-cup sized chest)

This was Megumi Higurashi, a Dragon maiden who was currently traveling the land and helping where she could. She smiles handing the baby to his mother who thanked her.

"I can't thank you enough Lady Megumi," The male kitsune said with a bow as Megumi nods to him.

"You are welcome, it is always a joy to help bring new life into the world," Megumi said a grunt was heard from the entrance of the den.

"Just wished it was in a better time," A female voice said outside. (Sounds like Jackass (English voice actor) off Nier: Automata)

The voice belonged to a tall woman with a slightly tanned skin tone, she had chin-length spiky deep crimson red hair with emerald green eyes that had feline-like pupils. Her body build was muscular in a boxer-fighter kind of way and her clothing hid her feminine six-pack, she also looked to be 27-years-old.

(Now for the armor she has Guild Wars 2 Armor of Koda (heavy) only minus the helmet and replace it with a cloth headband around her head, her leg armor is smoother and the armor shoes are more like combat boots. Also, replace the Armor of Koda (Heavy) arm gauntlets with Chronicles of Blood 'Crimson gauntlets' gauntlets minus the knuckle spikes and she has a D-cup chest with her height being taller than Yukimura and Masamune they would reach her eyes in height)

This was Katsumi Kanbara, a Spirit Warrior and best friend of Megumi. She was on guard duty to make sure other youkai didn't disturb the birthing or get the bright idea to attack and eat the couple. She traveled with Megumi and was quite the sight to see in her armor not to mention her body build. (She has Sophia Velmer or Valmet's body build off Jormungand)

"We can't do anything at the moment Katsumi," Megumi said before handing the male kitsune some healing herbs and some instructions before bowing and leaving to the couple to bond with their baby.

Katsumi gave her own goodbye before leaving with Megumi, they walked through the forest until they arrived at a small cliff overlooking the nearby crop fields of the village close by.

Katsumi knelt down as the wind blew through her hair, she grunts reaching down and pulled a crimson red cloth from her pants and placing it around her forehead it also had the side effect of acting like a sweatband in a way, she tied it up before glancing up at Megumi.

"You can sense it right?" Katsumi asked looking at her friend.

Megumi was silent as she stared up at the sky, her eyes held a faint light blue glow to them as she sighs.

"Yes, I can sense it, there is an evil out there on par with Naraku," Megumi said as she looked down at the land.

"Oda Nobunaga, the rumored demon king, tch, what a mess," Katsumi said as she stood up.

"Let's hope he is easier to take down than Naraku," Megumi said as she crossed her arms.

You see, Megumi and Katsumi we're from 500 years in the future along with Megumi's little sitter Kagome Higurashi, at the time Katsumi and Megumi had finished their training to be a Dragon Maiden and Spirit Warrior. It was on Kagome's 15th birthday that they got dragged down the Bone Eaters Well, this lead to an adventure of demons and fighting.

It all started with the Shikon No Tama or the jewel of four souls which a half-demon Naraku wanted to become a full demon and cause chaos, thankfully Kagome, with her friends Shippo her adopted Fox demon son, Miroku a perverted but kind Monk that use to have a cursed hand and is married to Sango now who was a demon slayer that joined them with her pet nekotama Kirara.

Let's not forget Inuyasha the half-Inu/half-human demon, he is currently married to Kagome and Megumi's brother in law. Awayway this group along with a few others including Megumi, Katsumi, Inuyasha's half brother Lord Sesshomaru and Koga of the Wolf demon tribe helped to put an end to Naraku once and for all and the jewel of four souls was gone now which was a bonus and Kagome decided to stay in the past with Megumi and Katsumi. (Not going into full detail of the anime, sorry but it is a long anime)

After a lot of thinking Megumi and Katsumi decided to travel around Japan and earned quite the reputation for themselves.

Megumi was known as the 'Dragon Queen' since she was the second strongest dragon maiden in this era, she was known for her kindness, helping those in need and power her fighting skills were reaching legendary level since she didn't stop training to get better and improve herself.

Katsumi has earned the title 'The Tiger Empress' she was known for her strength and fighting skills along with protecting the helpless she was also known for anger when triggered just right, like that of a tiger calm unless you piss it off.

"Come on, let's get our friends and head off," Megumi said as Katsumi nods.

The two walked down to the village greeting many people as they went until they arrived at a stable, the usual horses were there along with people working but among them were two different animals.

The first was a pure white horse with a silver mane and tail, silver hoofs and almost glowing blue eyes. This was Yukikaze, Megumi's bonded Shikigami who she could summon at will. Yukikaze nuzzled her owner and friend as she petted her head before checking her saddle. (Looks like Yukikaze off Tokyo Ravens)

The second animal jumped onto Katsumi's shoulder and it was, in fact, a nekotama, like Kiara Sango's companion, the little demon could change from cute and cuddle to big a vicious beast in an instant. Her fur was dark yellow where Kirara was light yellow and had the black stripes like Kiara only she lacked the diamond in her forehead and she had dark red eyes, Katsumi's little friend was called Kaguya.

"Hey, Kaguya, ready to travel?" Katsumi asked making Kaguya purr and jump down, red flames engulfed the demon and Kaguya now stood in her fighting mode as Katsumi called it. (Look like Kiara in her big form just minus the diamond on the forehead and dark yellow fur with dark red eyes, she also the same size as Kiara in both small and big forms)

"You're eager," Megumi said as she mounted Yukikaze.

"I wanna leave before dark hits and we get stuck here for another day, I hate staying in one place for too long," Katsumi said with a sign.

Megumi laughs as they bid the stable owner goodbye before leaving, making good speed as they left the village.

"I kinda agree with you nothing beats travelling on the open road," Megumi said with a smirk.

The two made good ground and had made it far into the countryside, they soon settled down for the night in a nice cave to let their furry companions rest and eat. Megumi kept herself busy by tending to her weapons, her naginata called Tenryuu's Naginata or Heaven's Naginata a weapon she got when she completed her training she also had a bow called Heavensong bow which she earned after passing a trial from a divine dragon on her quest with Kagome's friends. (Ninja Gaiden Momiji 's Naginata and Heavensong bow and arrows)

Her last weapon was a katana, a sword that had chosen her as it's owner. The Kami No Tsume or Divine Claw said to be made from the claw of a holy dragon, the sword had chosen her after she helped save one of the main shrines for spiritual training in Japan. She had by accident grabbed the sword and used it to save a group of children from Naraku who was attacking at the time. Later she was given the sword by the head priestess since the sword in that moment bonded with her and found her worthy to wield it, she accepted the sword and has had it with her ever since.

Katsumi kept herself busy by checking her gauntlet's over, she could add her spiritual energy to them and cause some real damage the gems below her wrists would glow red when in use. She also had a pair of double-bladed battle axe's, she was thinking of adding another weapon but was waiting for the right moment.

Now, how could they carry these weapons without them being seen? Well, both of them have summoning tattoos.

A summoning tattoo is a tattoo that is more like a storage seal that a high ranking spiritualist can use, they can store as much as they wish into the tattoo as long as it was not alive like an animal for example. Megumi's storage tattoo rested between her shoulder blades in the form of an eastern tribal dragon wrapped around a katana, while Katsumi's was a tribal tiger crouched and ready to attack across her upper back.

After cleaning their weapons the two sat in silence as their animals friends slept away, Megumi was watching the night sky as Katsumi pulled out a hunting knife to check over.

"So, where are we headings?" Katsumi asked making Megumi look over at her.

"We are heading towards battle my friend," Megumi said making Katsumi grin as her eyes almost glowed.

"Perfect, I wonder if we'll run into the big movers and shakers of this era?" Katsumi asked as she put the knife away.

"I guess we will find out but knowing our luck we will," Megumi said as she leaned back and closed her eyes to fall into a light sleep.

"We sure will," Katsumi said as she followed her friends example and fell asleep.

**TIME SKIP**

**A WEEK LATER**

Katsumi grunts as she lay up in a tree above a field where Megumi was tending to Yukikaze after a long ride, both of them were in battle torn areas now. They were taking it ease and helping those they could, they just recently helped a village suffering from a sickness but thanks to some herbs and Megumi's healing powers they managed to help the village.

"How's Yukikaze?" Katsumi asked as Kaguya sat on her lap.

"She's fine, just a little tired," Megumi said as Yukikaze nuzzled her making her chuckle.

Katsumi smiles about to speak when Kaguya suddenly got up hissing her fur standing on end, Katsumi instantly jumped down and stood tense her gauntlets glowing slightly as Megumi went from happy to serious and rested her hand on the naginata on her back.

Then from the forest on horseback came three people, two Samurai and a noble looking man. Most likely a lord, he was dressed in white and purple with a bit of armor his black hair was shoulder length and kept in a ponytail, his skin was fair and his brown eyes held a hidden steel in them.

He paused at seeing them but it turned to relief, he slowly approached them and ordered his men to stay near the trees. A sign that he was not there with hostile intentions, the two warriors relaxed as the lord came closer.

"Are you two Lady Megumi the Dragon Queen and Lady Katsumi the Tiger Empress?" The Lord asked making both nod.

"Yes, and you are?" Megumi asked as she relaxed and turned to face the man fully taking her hand away from her weapon as Katsumi relaxed.

"I am Lord Kenji Mishimoto and I have a favour to ask of you my ladies," Kenji asked as he gave a nod of respect to them.

This got the girls interest, a favour? What could he possible want from them?

"What is this favour you speak of?" Katsumi asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"I am in need of bodyguards for my wife, you see she is currently carrying our child and recently I have received word that one of my enemies is planning to target my wife," Kenji explained but you could hear the concern and worry in his voice and see it in his eyes.

The two shared a look, this lord came all the way out here to find them, tracking them down for possibly days, all for his wife and unborn child's safety? It took a lot of guts to do that, Katsumi smirks giving Megumi a nod making her smile.

"I see, you wish for us to protect her until the enemy is dealt with?" Megumi asked making Kenji nod.

"All I ask is that my wife and child are protected, in return you can have anything you wish," Kenji said making the duo nod.

"Very well, we will assist you Kenji Mishimoto, in return we wish to be there for the birthing of the child," Megumi said making Kenji visible sag in relief as he nods.

"Those are acceptable terms, please follow me I will show you the way to my home," Kenji said as he turned and rode over to his two samurai who looked just as relieved as their lord.

Katsumi grins Kaguya went to her bigger form letting her owner on her back as Megumi mounted Yukikaze, the two female warriors then proceeded to follow Kenji and his men towards his home and their new adventure.

* * *

Done!

This was mostly an introduction chapter for my Oc's and to explain a few things and a glimpse as to how they get dragged into the Sengoku Basara war, the real action will be starting in the next chapter.

And yes, though they may sound overpowered the girls still have their limits like demons as powerful as Sesshomaru can match them in strength or if there is a spiritual user more powerful than them.

Now, in the next chapter, Megumi and Katsumi are acting as escorts when they run into trouble.


End file.
